Glue Gunner
45 |battless = 100 |specialty = Glue Supply Depot |hotkey = S }} is a monkey tower making its first appearance in Bloons TD 4. It also appears in Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons TD 5. It slows down bloons to 50% speed (40% for Glue Hose, and 30% with Glue Striker Ability) by shooting them with globs of glue. It costs $230 on Easy, $270 on Medium and $290 on Hard. The Glue Gunner can glue Ceramic Bloons but they won't be slowed by it (unless in the iOS version). Strategies Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Glue Gunner and all of its upgrades (left to right) in Bloons Tower Defence 4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Upgrades Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Trivia * Most upgrades for Glue Gunner in BTD4 have two containers of glue, but in BTD5 this tower mostly has 1. *Although it doesn't slow down Ceramic Bloons, it can still damage them after Corrosive Glue has been bought. **It can still glue Ceramic Bloons, even without Corrosive Glue. ***Even without Glue Soak, it can still glue Ceramic Bloons before it breaks, even though it has absolutely no effect. *Once the bloon has been glued, it cannot be glued by other glue before it is stripped. This means that, when using any of the corrosive glue upgrades, it is a good idea to wait until a new tower can be upgraded to the same level as the rest. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, when the glue gunner is upgraded to Bloon Dissolver or Bloon Liquefier, it is not wearing a gas mask (not referring to the offical art). Instead, it is still wearing safety goggles like the Corrosive Glue Gunner. *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster or The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Hose Glue Gunner, and the monkey next to the Dartling Gun when you upgrade to Laser Cannon wears the same clothes as a Glue Splatter Glue Gunner. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the Glue Splatter upgrade gives the monkey 2 hoses but in BTD5, this does not apply. *A Glue Gunner with Bloon Liquefier pops an entire Ceramic Bloon in just 1.7 seconds not 1.8 seconds because Bloon Liquefier pops bloons once before glueing. *The Glue Gunner is almost essential for completing the Bloontonium Lab track by placing one on each the 3 entrances, upgraded 2/1. *Note that, similarly to most BTD5 Path 2 Final Upgrades, there is no difference in power between Upgrades 3 and 4 except for the Special Ability. **This used to be true until Ninjakiwi buffed this tower to slow bloons even more with the 3rd and 4th upgrade on path 2: Glue Hose slows to 40% while Glue Striker slows to 30%. *Once the bloon is glued, the glue type cannot be changed until the glue is blown away. *In BTD4, look hard enough and you will see a tail sticking out of the glue gunner's right side. In BTD5, this has been fixed. *Glue Gunners without Glue Splatter are very effective when the target priority is Strong. *The Glue Gunner has as much range as an unupgraded Super Monkey. *In BTD4, glue gunners can shoot at M.O.A.Bs, but not pop them, but in BTD5, they don't shoot at them at all. *The Bloons move extreme slowly when an Arctic Wind Ice Tower, a Sabotage Supply Lines ability works together. All of this combined can make a Lead Bloon slower than a Z.O.M.G. *Path 1 upgrades improves its ability to pop bloons while Path 2 upgrades improves its ability to glue bloons. *Sometimes in BTD4 Corrosive Glue will not pop bloons when Fast Forward is activated. *In the BTD5 Deluxe tech tree, the Glue Hose image is switched with the Glue Striker image. *According to Bloons Monkey City, the Glue from Glue Gunners come from a plant called Sticky Sap. This plant has an ability that act the same as Glue Striker with Corrosive Glue on. *Due to the fact that Regen Bloons take the same time to regen as Corrosive Glue takes to damage Bloons, having Regen Bloons hit with Corrosive Glue nullifies their ability. **To an extent. The corrosion is slightly faster than the regenerative ability of the bloons, so a yellow Regen can be popped with just Corrosive Glue and Stickier Glue. However, using this is extremely dangerous against Blacks, Whites, Zebras and Rainbow Regens, as they split into two, and then regenerate back one step before popping again. This quickly multiplies the number of Regen Bloons on the track. * This is the only Tower, besides Banana Farm, that NEVER damages MOAB Class Bloons. **The Ice Tower and Bloonchipper can't damage MOABs at first, but they can deal a lot of damage to them with Ice Shards and Super Wide Funnel. Category:Towers Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile